


So Perhaps I Should Leave Here

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward stumbling into a relationship, Captain Falcon - Freeform, Freebird - Freeform, M/M, Steve Rogers being selfless and a martyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Hold Me Now by Thompson Twins</p>
<p>Steve has good intentions. </p>
<p>*I proofread, but if there are any mistakes, I apologize. Just a quick ficlet to add to the Sam/Steve fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Perhaps I Should Leave Here

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/)

Steve spoons in behind Sam and inhales deeply. Before five weeks ago, this moment was merely wishful thinking. He still wonders if he is in some type of extended sleep. It would not be the first time.

The first time Steve saw Sam had been about a week and a half before he actually worked up the nerve to speak. Under the serum enhanced pecs, abs, and glutes was socially awkward art geek Steven Grant Rogers. No serum could change that and, if Steve was honest, he was grateful he retained his quirkiness. 

Steve had just arrived at the National Mall when he noticed him. His tank was darkened with sweat and the running shorts were clinging in all the right ways. It was when he turned around that Steve found himself audibly gasping.

Set within flawless coffee skin were kind eyes, high cheekbones, and a dazzling smile, only enhanced by the diastema. Steve's eyes roamed down the man's body, taking in the broad chest and chiseled arms, tapering to slim hips then into muscled, powerful thighs. 

Steve was left breathless, for only the second time since the serum changed his life.

*^*^*

If Steve began arriving a bit earlier to his route, it was only to beat the crowds. The slightly more body hugging gear was simply more aerodynamic. He was not doing anything in anticipation of meeting anyone.

He almost believed himself.

*^*^*

“On your left!”

It was just a warning, runners' courtesy.

The first four, maybe five, times.

*^*^*

Steve opens his eyes and realizes he had drifted off. Sam is still sleeping, but not for long. Dawn is not far and old habits are hard to break.

Steve's arm moves a little lower and pulls Sam closer. Sam smells like coconut shampoo. He smells like home and hope. Sam Wilson fell in love with Steve Rogers, while Falcon stands stoically and proudly next to Captain America and never gets the two confused. 

He helps focus lines when they become blurred to Steve.

Sam snuggles backwards, still asleep, body subconsciously seeking the warmth and security Steve provides.

*^*^*  
When the world as Steve knew it crumbled in a hail of bullets and other projectiles, he had to seek refuge. He went to Sam. Natasha never questioned his choice.

*^*^*^

Sam stayed. Steve will never fully understand why, but he is thankful there was a reason. Through SHIELD falling, chasing Bucky, and learning yet another new world, Sam remained static, the one constant in a world of variables.

And every day, Steve found it more difficult to ignore his burgeoning feelings. From breathless to smitten to completely gone and head over heels, he knew every stage. He fought each one because Sam deserved stability and happiness. He gave so much of himself to others and the world seemed determined to repay his kindness with chaos and loss.

When Steve began to plan how to walk away, leaving Sam with a chance at normal, he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He loved him. He loved him enough to send him away.

What he did not count on was Sam being as stubborn as he was and standing firm. 

The rain had been falling all day, but Sam provided the thunder, enough to make even Thor proud.

Steve handed Sam an envelope containing his ticket to D.C., bank account information to which his portion of HYDRA funds found and confiscated by those working for what was left of SHIELD, aka JARVIS and those Tony allowed to assist his AI in hacking, and keys to a new luxury vehicle.

Sam sorted through the contents before looking at Steve and asking,”What the hell is this?”

Steve cleared his throat, suddenly dry mouthed. “Your job is waiting. That account, from what I understand, contains a substantial amount of money for you to do with at you please. I owe you a car and I hope you like the Audi I picked out. If you don't, let me know what you want and I will get it for you. That is a list of numbers for those I know you can trust if something happens. Also, Tony has new wings waiting for you, but wants to fit you.”

Sam's eyes narrowed.

“This isn't your responsibility, Sam. Thank you. For everything.”

“Responsibility?” Sam sneered.

“You don't owe me, Sam. This isn't fair to you.”

“Are you really this dumb?”

Steve instinctively stood to his full height and squared his shoulders. “What did you just say to me?”

“You're trying to buy me off with a card that is funded by Stark's hacking and a car? Is that what you think my price is? Do you think I am here because I _want_ something from you?”

“No! I never...”

“I'm here for _you_. I said Captain America needed my help because it seems that you are incapable of understanding or believing anyone can do something for Steven Rogers!”

Steve pointed to the ticket. “Go. Home.”

“I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, I already had a father and even he doesn't tell me what to do.”

“What else do you want from me, Sam?” Steve threw his arms out to his sides. “What do you want?”

“I don't want anything _from_ you!” Sam threw his head back and laughed mirthlessly, the bitterness almost palpable. “What I want? I want the guy who made me laugh with his goofy flirting attempt and looks like a drunk puppy when he smiles. I want the guy who can't lie for shit and thinks wearing painted on shirts and yelling about being on my left to make me look at his ass is subtle.”

Steve looks down quickly, but feels his ears burning.

“And I know I am not reading this wrong. I know he feels the same way. I just don't know why he doesn't think I am worth the risk.”

Steve's head came up quickly. “You're wrong. So wrong. You're too priceless to risk and that's why you have to go. I can't lose you, too.” Steve shakes his head. “I can't. Not again.”

“So if I go home and I...eat bad food and check out, what then?”

“What the hell are you planning on eating?”

“That,” Sam shook his finger at Steve,”is what I am talking about. You miss the forest for the trees. Don't be obtuse, Rogers. If you didn't take the chance and you sent me to safety and something happened anyway, what the hell did we gain?”

Steve bit his lip nervously, refusing to answer.

“You want to play it that way? Fine. I'll go. But I made it through a few tours without you and even managed to save your sorry ass a few times, but I am too weak to be around you. I survived everything HYDRA threw at me and managed to be sitting next to _your_ hospital bed, wondering if _you_ were going to die, but _you're_ indestructible and _I_ am just a weak human. Go to hell, Captain.”

Sam was turning when Steve reached for his arm and pulled him back around. “You're not weak.”

Sam tried to pull away, but Steve used his strength advantage to pull him in. When Steve starts talking, it's fast and rambling. “You're...smart and beautiful. You can talk to anybody, even me, and make them feel normal. I saw you before that day and it took me almost two weeks to work up the nerve to say anything to you.”

“Two weeks?”

Steve nodded.  
“You dork.”

“I'm not good at this.”

Sam smiled fondly. “You don't say.”

Steve frowned.

“If I go, I go for good,” Sam reminded.

“If you stay?” 

“This two bed, pretending not to look, pining shit ends **now**.”

It did.

*^*^*

“You know it's creepy when you do the staring at me sleeping thing?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I'm still going to do it.”

“I know.”

“You're beautiful.”

Sam turns over, nuzzling Steve's nose with his own. “Says the walking sculpture.”

“Serum.”

Sam boops his nose softly. “I saw pics of you before you transformed. You got bigger, but your features are the same.”

Steve can't help blushing.

“Come here,” Sam whispers, as his lips meet Steve's and his hand snaked between them.

Sam leaves Steve breathless again.

Twice.


End file.
